warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dedriton
Dedriton is a forgeworld located in the Sephadollion Sector. Considered to be the most influential and prominent forgeworld in the sector, Dedriton boosts many unique STC's, but its leaders guard its secrets, and are paranoid to the extreme. Originally the planet was inhabited by a race of machines known as Rhetonians, but where eventually wiped out by the Imperium. Despite this there are rumours that the tech priests harbour secret technology, possibly not of human origin. Than again, rumours are but rumours... History The history of Dedriton is murky and largely unrecorded, but what is known that at some point the Rhetonians ruled over Dedriton. The Rhetonians were a race of automated machines, with vast arcane technical knowledge. The Rhetonians origins are disputed-some say they are the product of a bygone era, left to rot on a desolate world. Others theorise that they were created for labour, but rebelled against their masters. What was known was that they had created huge monolithic structures, and developed weapons in able to keep other species away. It was in 786.M34 that the Adeptus Mechanicus declared war on Dedriton. They stated that the Rhetonians were an affront to the Omnissiah and must be purged. Imperial forces started to attack the planet with Mechanicus forces at the forefront. It was in 832.M34 when seamanly the final Rhetonian was reduced to scrap metal. The Mechanicus had the structures of the Rhetonians torn down, building their manufactorums in place. Society The Linchpin of the Mechanicuses presence in the sector, possessing not only the most STC's in the sector but even having its own designs. This has lead it to be also a planet of secrets, even amongst the Mechanicus. Its Magos often keep their own council, and jealously guard their secrets, even from their red-robed brethren. Culture Government Ruled by the Adeptus Mechanicus the main rulers of Dedriton consist of the highest ranking members of the Mechanicus on the planet. This small council are responsible for almost every aspect of life on Dedriton, but their main duties are making sure production quota is met, and that the doctrines of the Cult Mechanicus are adhered to. This ruling oligarchy never see eye-to-eye however, and are constantly vying to overthrow their peers to assume complete control for themselves. As such the infighting on Dedriton is legendary with almost all of the higher ranking tech priests jealously guarding their own grudges, secrets and agendas. Military The bulk of Dedritons military is comprised of Skitarii although gun servitors are also in abundance. Dedriton also holds a small force of the Legio Cybernetica, as well as its own titan legion. However Dedriton is most infamous for its production of Ordinati. Industry Dedriton as the most prominent forgeworld of the sector produces a vast amount of items that are used elsewhere as well as develop new technologies. Often it requests raw materials and metals to be imported, and in return exports most of the weapons, space ships and other devices throughout the sector. Language Due to the world being almost inhabited purely by members of the Adeptus Mechanicus the most commonly spoken language is Lingua-technis. Many of the Tech priests can also speak low gothic, but refrain from doing so as they find little need for it. Higher ranking members more frequently engage with visitors from off world and thus speak both High and Low gothic. Communication servitors are also programmed to understand and speak both languages. Quotes About Feel free to add your own! Category:Worlds Category:Imperium Category:Adeptus Mechanicus